Hiding Just Out of Sight
by TheWriterWithManyStories
Summary: After Bella's death, which seems to be suicide, the Cullen's regret not being there when she most needed them. Some TFIOS and Looking for Alaska influence, which are not owned by me. Depressing, may make you cry, not a happy story. Cullen's eventually die.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

She was always struggling. Always suffering. So strong for so long. Too long. Gone forever now, with no hope of ever returning. She tried to us she was breaking, tried to tell us she couldn't handle it, that she had to let go soon. But we wouldn't, couldn't, listen. We told her to hold on when her hands were slipping, told her it was OK when it clearly wasn't. She knew, she always knew. Always wiser than us, always hurting more than us.

**Emmett POV**

No more pranks, no more blushes. No tripping on the last step, to be caught by me or Edward, or someone else. No more teasing her and Edward for zoning out, ignoring everyone else while they were together. No more watching a rare smile spread across her face when Rose, Alice, Jasper and I called her our sister. She was though. She _is. _She's just hiding out of sight for awhile, watching and waiting for us to find her.

**Edward POV**

Bella, my love, why'd you go? I kept thinking this, but I know why. I know, I know, I know. And I keep blaming her for something that wasn't her fault, not really.

**Rose POV**

I was unkind and cold for so long while she was warm and friendly and kind when she had every reason to be bitter at the world, let alone me. I warmed up a little, but not enough. Now I could never make it up to her, or to my family.

**Alice POV**

Should've been there, should've listened. Shoulda, coulda, didn't, and regretting it so much it's like a knife.

**Carlisle and Esme POV**

A child lost, never to be regained. A home turned into a house filled with grief. She wasn't really ours, wasn't even married to Edward yet. But we were all as close to her as if she had been a biological family member. And we felt her loss as though she were. And Bella Swan, gone before her time, had loved and been loved by, us so very very much. But she was too young to experience what she did, to feel the pain she did.

**Jasper POV**

The loss of someone not breaking so much as already broken.

**Emmett POV**

Someone strong but in the end, just not strong enough.

**Edward POV**

Someone capable of loving so strongly though she hadn't been loved enough.

**Rose POV**

Someone who had endured terrible cruelty, but was never bitter or cruel herself.

**Alice POV**

Someone who gave her all, never expected anything in return, and finally gave up.

**Carlisle and Esme POV**

Someone who we claimed to love, but we weren't there when she needed us most.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback to Bella's death. Edward's POV_

_I walk through the open front door, a cold block of fear in my stomach. I smell blood, and I can't hear a heart beat, but I force myself not to jump to conclusions. I walk up to her room, afraid of what I might find. The door is open here too, and I walk in slowly, and my world stops. She is lying still on the bed, a bloody knife beside her. I know she's dead but I pull her into my arms anyway, and try desperately to bring her back. I look around desperately, hoping selfishly that she was murdered, so I don't have to face the cold reality. But all I find is note, which I know will prove that this was her own decision, and she made it because I wasn't there for her. I pull her even closer and kiss her forehead._

I keep thinking back to that night. I wonder what went through her mind when she decided to take her own life. When she wrote that note. I wonder how much pain she hid from us, and I wonder what the final straw was. She must have been in an awful lot of pain, to choose to pick up a knife and slit her throat instead of continuing to live.

**Emmett's POV**

It's an endless cycle. First grief, then disbelief, and finally anger. When the anger hits, I hate her, and I hate whoever drove her over the edge, to the point of no return. I hate her for not being strong enough to live, for not living for us. Then I feel guilty for hating her, because I know it wasn't her fault.

I don't know what we'll do without her. I really don't. I just know I need my sister back.

**A.N. **

**So sorry about not updating! I've been so busy though. I just moved in with my dad, started volunteering at a shelter, New school, etc, etc. Anyway, review!**


End file.
